As is known in the art, an ignition coil is connected to an internal combustion engine having a support element on which a wire is wound. The wire is soldered to the ignition coil after local removal of a layer of insulating varnish covering the wire. However, because of a current trend of continuously reducing the dimensions of the wire, in such a connection the wire can break or electrical contact cannot be made if the wire is not insulated correctly.
An alternative technology for creating a connection to an ignition coil for a combustion engine is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 17150868.2. EP 17150868.2 discloses an electrical connector providing the connection to a magnetic ignition coil for an internal combustion engine without resorting to soldering or welding. The electrical connector in EP 17150868.2, however, has a complex structure and does not guarantee a correct and reliable connection.